


Cross To Bear

by odowrite



Category: odorite, odottemita
Genre: Crime!AU, Guilty hearts feels, M/M, bosozoku!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odowrite/pseuds/odowrite
Summary: It may be easy to remember them as just young thugs, but years ago before it was disbanded the biker gang Guilty†Hearts meant much more than that to its members.





	

For a moment, imagine them as they were three years ago.  


Five motorcycles roar recklessly down the empty highway, more than thirty miles over the speed limit. Their handlebars are slanted downwards, and each of their black fairings are emblazoned with a simple white cross that matches the emblem on each of the riders' leather jackets. Even amongst the bosozoku, they are a sight unlike any other: on the fringes of the group an older man with spiky hair rides his bike smoothly, confidently, his calm gaze watching over the others a sharp contrast to the riders at the other end, whose bikes weave wildly around each other. One of these, a woman with a shock of white hair, gleefully throws her weight into every turn, occasionally taking her bike nearly horizontal to the road, while the other howls with laughter and throws her hands in the air as she allows her golden pigtails to stream in the wind. At the center of the group, undoubtedly leading them, a youth with dark hair leans low over his handlebars, grinning into the wind, as exhilarated by his speed as he is by the proximity of the fifth and final rider, a blond boy who rides his bike dangerously close. The blond smiles quietly into the night, not taking his eyes from the road, the two of them sharing a companionable silence within the bubble created by their closeness.  


They all ride for miles this way, the still air interrupted only by the harsh roar of their unmuffled engines. When they come across more populated roads they weave through the traffic recklessly, laughing and hollering to one another over the blaring of aggravated car horns and wailing police sirens that follow the five of them all the way back to the city they call home, where they roam the streets for a while before parting ways-- all except for two, for the blond youth keeps his bike close to that of his partner all the way back to the dingy apartment that the two of them are content to call home.  


Although it is not a life many others would choose, the five of them-- K'suke, Miume, Niina, Ryo, and Melochin-- are happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> idek, this is some angsty poetic shit that didn't turn out nearly as well as I would have liked but I needed to post it so I could stop endlessly editing it. I'm definitely looking forward to writing more within this AU (either as new chapters within this work or in others) but this was just an image I really loved and I wanted to try this sort of weird abstract descriptive thing as a way of conveying it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ creds to me buddy Rika (@blackshowtime on Tumblr) for co-developing this AU with me!


End file.
